far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Aranath
WIP Aranath is a settlement on Hroa. Closer to a garrison than an actual city, the bulk of House Serpens combat training happens here. It is located within a valley in one of Hroa's many mountain ranges, surrounded by a cluster of many high peaks with very few entrances, making it very defensible. Being more of a military academy city, there are very few domestic sectors, most of the living spaces being barracks or dormitories. Most of the cities auxiliary space is taken up by several training facilities and workshops. It's here that the Executors and the Fang are trained, with the center of the city being an administrative building where most of the cities oversight is handled by a Council of Three, representing Executors, Fangs, and the non-military. There are several bunkers built directly into the surrounding mountains, extending down into the natural caverns in preparation for the worst case scenario. The Fauchs family's main estate is built near the top of a small plateau shielded from behind by larger peaks, overlooking the city. Structure Due to its restrictive location, and having ultimately spread from a single point, Aranath maintains a relatively circular shape. At the center, stands a complex defined by a pair of towers, the joined administrative buildings of the Hroan military, built high, as if daring an attack. Surrounding these buildings are many barracks, mustering points and training facilities of Fangs and Executors alike. The complex is walled off and surrounded by a ringed open area of roads leading to the outer ring. Behind another wall is the social and living sectors, divided into quadrants. North Quadrant The North Quadrant is home to much of the dormitory housing for students, recruits, and soldiers. Mostly basic living quarters. Many official dorms extend into the mountains. East Quadrant Living space with a more residential feel, meant for families of those serving in the Hroan military that either choose, or are forced to stay in Aranath. There are parks and social areas, including mountain paths and many other recreational options. On a plateau nearly halfway up one of the mountains in the range behind this Quadrant, rests the Fauchs Estate, overlooking Aranath as a whole. South Quadrant This is where most of the military workshops are located, as well as a collection of hangers and airstrips, acting as a minor impromptu spaceport. Largely the industrial sector. West Quadrant Commonly known as the Gate District, what the Western Quadrant is known for, is the main entrance (to many the ‘only’ entrance) into Aranath. All main traffic comes in and out of the city through a natural “gate” that acts as the entrance to the valley in which the city is built. There is a large wall and gate built in between a tight gap through two mountains that leads through a collection of storage facilities and memorials, before reaching the city proper behind a second, smaller wall. Approaching the gate opening to the city, the road is lined with statues of notable and founding members of the Fang and Executors, with slightly larger statues of Corven Fauchs and Hyun-Ju Murami flanking the gate. History The Dark Ages The valley that would eventually become Aranath started out as a simple staging area for fighting nobles during the Dark Ages. In such an uncertain time, there were those who wanted to secure the safety and future of their homes. The natural caverns within the mountains were utilized to hide the fighters and any equipment they wouldn’t want found. Within time, the rebuilding of Acheron Rho dampened the fires of fighting for some. For others, however, the reinvention of the spike drive and new maps of the sector only opened a door to wider threats from more distant enemies. While outright fighting became rare, those bold nobles continued to bunker down in their hidden valley. Civil War As the First Imperial Civil War began, the noble families that met at Aranath saw their chance, and began to make a proper fortification in their valley. Building out from the caves, basic living spaces and rudimentary training grounds were established. Almost any part Hroa played in the War originated in Aranath. By the time the war ended, it had become a full-fledged garrison, with living spaces crawling down the mountain into the valley. In the hundred years before the Second Imperial Civil War, those at Aranath did not rest. More facilities were built, and larger forces were trained. A rudimentary command center was constructed where the leaders would meet to discuss organization, training, and protocol. By the time the Blood Eagle became Emperox, and the Second Civil War broke out, Aranath was prepared. Response to the Blood Eagle When the Blood Eagle formed her Intel network, battalions of fighters quickly became useless for larger scale operations. Among the assembled noble leaders, Corven Fauchs and Hyun-Ju Murami saw this, and decided that a more sensitive approach was necessary. They, and a group of hand-picked fighters gathered, and formed an elite strike force, known as The Fang. The Fang felt as though they needed to be relatively separate from a regular standing army. They gathered at their own rudimentary headquarters at Corven Fauchs’ manor he was having constructed, making a home of the burgeoning settlement. Peace and Growth After the end of the War, The Fang consolidated their power, and made their home in the proper command center. The city grew from there and flourished, and the Fang grew into the standing army and local police force of Hroa. With the Fang and the Executors, Aranath became both the sword and shield of House Serpens and the Hroan people. Notable Landmarks The Mountain Gate Usually the first thing most people see when approaching Aranath. A large wall built in a small gap between two mountains, simple, not very decorative, but thick and reinforced. In the center is a pair of large, steel doors. Unless a high noble, or a relatively permanent resident, this is the only way in or out of Aranath. Founder's Row The road between The Mountain Gate and the Founder’s Gate. It is a decorative stretch of road, made to look welcoming. It stretches the entire Western Quadrant, lined periodically with notable members of both The Fang and Executor Order. Founder’s Gate The second, and final gate leading into the city proper. Not unlike a smaller version of The Mountain Gate, it is slightly more decorative, and more reinforced. It is flanked on either side by large statues of Corven Fauchs and Hyun-Ju Murami, founders of the Fang. They and many of the other statues towards the end of Founder’s Row were important players in the creation of Aranath. Administrative Towers Standing at the center of the military compound and the city is a pair of large, towers on a slightly raised courtyard. Largely the jewel of Aranath, they also climb high, nearly to the mountain tops. They serve as administrative buildings for the Fang and the Executors. Fauchs Estate Atop a plateau nearly halfway up a mountain in the Eastern Quadrant, the Fauchs Family estate keeps watch over the entirety of Aranath. Murami Estate On the mirrored side of the mountain housing the Fauchs family, the core Murami estate sits built into the mountain. The estate is lower down than the partner Fauchs estate, and sprawls onto the flats behind the mountain, outside Aranath. This is where the branch families are situated. Category:House Serpens Category:Hroa Category:Cities